Zapiski z tokijskiej wieży
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Pewien wampir postanawia spisać historię swojego życia.


Narodzone w mojej głowie wczoraj wieczorem, spisane chwilę później w łóżku, przy latarce, w zeszycie do WOSu. Uwaga, wzmianka o kazirodztwie.

* * *

Jedyną pozytywną cechą post-apokaliptycznego Tokyo jest to, że nie muszę się obawiać, że ktoś znajdzie moje notatki. W razie zagrożenia po prostu wrzucę je do kałuży albo wystawię na deszcz. Kwaśne opary zrobią resztę.

Nie wiem, czemu w środku nocy przyszedłem do zrujnowanej tokijskiej wieży i wziąłem ze sobą drogocenny papier i inkaust. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu poczułem chęć spisania tego, co przeżyłem. Może to przez piątkę dziwnych podróżników, których przybycie pogodziło nasze dwie zwaśnione grupy walczące o przetrwanie. A może to odzyskanie brata uświadomiło mi, że niektóre rzeczy warto upamiętnić, by ich do końca nie stracić.

Nie urodziliśmy się w Tokyo. Przyszliśmy na świat w innym świecie, blisko 250 lat temu. Na początku było nas troje – ja, Subaru i Hokuto. Narodziliśmy się tej samej godziny, z jednej matki. Zawsze nazywaliśmy się bliźniakami, choć to Subaru i Hokuto byli do siebie najbardziej podobni. Trzymaliśmy się jednak zawsze razem, więc i inni nasi pobratymcy zaczęli nas tak zwać. Była trójka bliźniąt, funkcjonująca jak jedno.

W światach, które odwiedziłem z Subaru, ludzie dziwili się, słysząc, że nosimy inne nazwiska. W naszym świecie to, co gdzie indziej nazywano nazwiskiem, pełniło rolę przydomku. To była stara wampirza tradycja. Mnie zwano Shirou, Subaru i Hokuto, zżyci ze sobą najbardziej, dzielili imię Sumeragi.

Był czas, gdy ja i Subaru byliśmy skłóceni. Nie pamiętam już, o co poszło, ale na pewien czas oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Potrafiliśmy być uparci i myślę, że ten stan trwałby jeszcze długo, gdyby nie tragedia, która nas spotkała.

Umarła Hokuto, wampirzyca, która tak wiele życia miała przed sobą. Subaru się załamał, a ja również cierpiałem, nie wiem, czy nie jeszcze bardziej, bo wraz z siostrą utraciłem kogoś, do kogo żywiłem głębsze uczucia. O tym jednak nie chcę wspominać. Ból połączył mnie i mojego brata ponownie.

Był pewien epizod, który wspominam niezwykle rzadko i trochę się go wstydzę. Z pewnością nasza rodzina wyklęłaby mnie i mego bliźniaka, gdyby o tym wiedziała. Cóż jednak poradzić, pozbawieni miłości, cierpiący i zdesperowani rzuciliśmy się na siebie. I to bynajmniej nie go gardeł. Trochę wyżej.

Kiedyś, którejś nocy, przyszedł do mnie i wyszedł dopiero o świcie. Wraz z nowymi promieniami słońca nasza miłość przestała być grzeczna i braterska. Trwało to parę tygodni, a my byliśmy tak głodni siebie, że inne potrzeby zeszły na drugi plan. Potem zakończyliśmy to bez żalu. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to bezcelowe i niewłaściwe. Zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że to nie da nam szczęścia, którego tak zachłannie poszukiwaliśmy. Wróciliśmy do dawnej, spokojnej i czystej miłości braterskiej, którą pielęgnujemy do dziś. Nie żałuję tamtej rozmowy. Straciłem kochanka, odzyskałem o wiele bardziej drogocennego brata.

W naszym świecie było urwisko, z którego można było dostrzec wiele – góry, wąskie kładki między skałami zawieszone setki metrów nad ziemią, przejścia, którymi tylko wampir był w stanie przejść. Tam, na szczycie, przyrzekliśmy sobie nigdy nie wracać do tego, co było. Zapomnieć o Hokuto i Kotori, zapomnieć o naszym epizodzie i iść naprzód. Złożyliśmy przysięgę krwi.

Potem pojawił się Seishirou, człowiek, który jako jedyny zdołał wspiąć się w nasze góry, miejsce od wieków nie skażone ludzką obecnością. W tym zuchwalcu, który nie bał się wejść do wampirzego siedliszcza, do Świątyni Krwi, zakochał się mój brat.

Cieszyłem się ze szczęścia brata, ale jednocześnie się o niego bałem. Seishirou miał w sobie coś złego, czego nie potrafiłem rozgryźć. Przestrzegałem Subaru, ale ten uspokoił mnie. Uwierzyłem, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Subaru wtedy też w to wierzył.

Kiedyś Seishirou był na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Mój bliźniak, nie zważając na przestrogi starszych, dał mu własnej krwi, wiążąc go z sobą na wieki. Seishirou za uratowanie życia odpłacił się krzywdą tak ogromną, jaką jeszcze nikt nie wyrządził mojemu bratu. Zabrałem więc mojego zdruzgotanego bliźniaka z naszych gór, przyrzekając sobie, że Seishirou nigdy już go nie dotknie ani nawet nie ujrzy. Przybyliśmy do innego świata. Do Tokyo.

Tutaj spotkało mnie błogosławieństwo w sobie Fuumy, brata Seishirou i jego przeciwieństwa, tak samo jak wy wędrującego między wymiarami. Teraz słodko śpi w moim łóżku, zapewne przekonany, że jestem obok niego. Przed świtem wrócę i udam, że byłem przy jego boku cały czas.

Kocham Fuumę. To było to samo, co czuł mój brat do przeklętego Seishirou, czyste, skłonne do poświęceń uczucie. Fuuma jest dobry, mieszka w nim dobro i miłość do mnie. Chciałbym z nim zostać, ale nie mogę. Któregoś dnia wymkniemy się, ja i Subaru, by znów się przenieść. Muszę porzucić Fuumę, by nie spotkać się z jego bratem. Obiecałem przecież, że mojemu bliźniakowi nie stanie się więcej przez niego żadna krzywda. Znienawidzi mnie, a ja będę pogardzać sobą, ale muszę wypełnić przysięgę.

Cieszę się, że nikt nie zobaczy tych zapisków. Zbyt wiele wspomnień i emocji wsiąkło w te kartki, bym mógł je komukolwiek pokazać.

Zaczyna padać deszcz. Kwaśne krople parzą moją skórę, kapią na kartki, tworząc wypalone ślady. Zanim dotrę do budynku urzędu, z notatek nie pozostanie nic.


End file.
